Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! Adventurers of Light!
by rymorromana
Summary: first story, follow the adventures of Jason, human turned Pokemon, and his new friend Luna,as they form a adventure team and battle the evil forces that want to bring chaos upon the land, based off of the pmd series, read and review!


disclaimer: i dont own Pokemon!

i write this story assuming you have played the pokemon mystery dungeon series, dont worry there are no spoilers in this story, this is a completely new storyline, there will also be pokemon from every region, including the Unova region!

well first fanfiction here i go, read and review!

"No! you fool!" a deep voice bellowed,"dont you want to correct your mistakes?"

"no," a confident voice shot back, "I want to start over!"

"fine then..." said another softer voice, "but you cannot neglect fate!"

(play epic opening music)

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! Adventurers of Light!

chapter 1: Rocky start

"hey... wake up" the Eevee said as she pawed at the unconcious Pikachu's face,

no response...

"come on wake up!"this time she was shaking him lightly" your not dead are you?"

"uuhg..." he groaned and sat up, "what?"

"oh good your awake!" the pikachu just stared blankly at the talking Eevee "i'm Luna, you really had me worried there!"

"W-wait!" the pikachu stood up and backed away suddenly,"pokemon cant talk!"

"what?" Luna looked at him Quizzicaly, "all pokemon talk, your talking too you know,"

"but I'm a human!"

"um, no, your a Pikachu," Luna said flatly.

"a Pikachu?" he looked down at his hands, then suddenly became aware of his tail "what the heck!"

"thats your tail stupid..." Luna sighed, this was a odd pokemon, "so how did you end up unconcious in the middle of the forest? I'v never seen you here before"

he froze, "I-I cant remember anything..."

Luna frowned, "nothing?" the pikachu nodded "well, what about your name? can you remember your name?"

"i think, my name is Jason."

"ok so we have that, but are you sure you dont remember anything else?" Luna asked hopefully

jason thought for a moment, the only things he could remember was his name and that he WAS human, but now he is a pikachu with no memories, it was like a wall of fog clouded his past.

"no," jason said " thats all i can remember"

"oh," luna said, " thats too ba-"

"HELP!"

Luna jerked her head in the direction of the voice, "did you hear that?"

"yeah it came from over there!" jason said pointing towards some low hanging trees "lets go check it out!"

"Jason! wait!" it was too late, jason had already vanished from sight "thats a mystery dungeon..."

Eldertree Forest B1F

Jason: Lv5 Hp27/27

Luna: Lv5 Hp30/30

Jason was stumped, he went running through those trees only to realize luna wasent behind him, and that he had no idea which way to go.

"Luna!" Jason called out, "Luna!" he then heard the sound of some one behind him, jason turned around to see a bellsprout coming towards him.

"Oh, your not Luna." Jason said, he was about to turn around and try to find his way out when the bellsprout attacked him.

Jason was caught off guard and stumbled, "hey! whats the big idea?" the bellsprout attacked again, but Jason instinctively dodged left and hit it with a tackle that knocked it out,

Jason looked down at the fainted bellsprout, why did it just attack him? it dident make any sense! but Jason dident have time to sit around and think, he could hear footsteps coming from a passage to his right, hoping catch the next one by surprise he ducked down behind a fallen tree and listened. he could hear the pokemon enter the room, it was walking towards him! "it's now or never!" he thought, getting ready to attack.

the pokemon was inches away from the fallen tree, when jason jumped up with a battle cry.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHGG!"

"EEK!" Luna reflexively threw a rock at jasons head.

"OW!"Jason cried out, falling backwards onto his back "Aaahg! What the heck?"

"Oh Arceus, Jason! im so sorry!" Luna climbed over the fallen tree and approached jason who was now on his side clutching at his head.

"You threw a freakin rock at my head!" Jason bawled.

"I'm so sorry, how bad is it?"

Jason looked at the rock that hit him, it was rugged, about the size of his fist "probably worse than i think" he uttered finally sitting up.

Luna gasped, "O-oh my..."

"What? how bad is it?"

"Um, you better err... just eat this!" Luna said holding up a Oran berry "it's a Oran berry! it heals wounds when you eat it!" she forced herself to smile a bit.

Jason took the berry and looked at it "... it kinda seems like your tryin-"

"Eat the berry."

"Ok." Jason ate the Oran berry and got a cold tingly sensation on his forehead. "so what is this place?"

(Luna told jason about the mystery dungeons)

"Well now that we are here, we should probably find out what that cry for help was all about." Jason suggested, his head fully healed

"Yeah" luna said, standing "stay close, try not to wander off."

"Right."

and so the duo set off deeper into the mystery dungeon...

Eldertree Forest B2F

Jason: Lv5 Hp27/27

Luna: Lv5 Hp30/30

"what the heck is with the stairs?" Jason asked when they arrived on the second floor. "i mean really, stairs do not work like that!"

luna looked at him as they started walking down a random passageway,"well how would you know? dident you loose your memory?"

"its kinda weird, i can remember words and basic stuff like how to open doors and all, but i don't have any actual memories about being human, and what it was like..."

luna stoped and turned to face him, "listen, jason, i think it would be best if you kept that to yourself."

"why? does it make me seem crazy?" jason asked.

"no, well, yeah it kinda does actually, but you'll learn why eventually"

jason watched as Luna turned and continued to walk down the path, somthing was up with luna just then, it was almost as if she was frightened by something.

"Jason, lets keep moving!" Luna called out.

"Oh, right! im coming!"

Jason hurried to catch up with Luna, who was preparing to throw a geo pebble at a enemy, after knocking out a bedew and caterpie they finally found the staircase and proceeded deeper into the dungeon.

Eldertree Forest B3F

Jason: Lv6 Hp29/29

Luna: Lv5 Hp30/30

Jason and Luna walked down another random path, they where almost near the end of the dungeon, whoever called for help was probably on the fourth floor.

Eventually they walked into the room with the stairs in it, but these stairs unlike the last two where guarded by a bellsprout and a caterpie.

Luna prepared to throw a geo pebble "you take out the bellsprout i'll take out the caterpie!"

"ok!" jason said entering his battle stance on all fours for faster speed, he went on ahead while Luna stayed back to throw her geo pebble which hit the caterpie on the head making it go a little crosseyed, jason passed it and tackled the bellsprout, which dident faint, this bellsprout seemed stronger that the last one he beat, meanwhile the caterpie was aproaching Luna, who threw another geo pebble which the caterpie somehow managed to dodge, geo pebbles weren't going to help Luna at this range, she would have to fight at close range with her own tackle, at that moment the bellsprout backed up a bit and launched a bullet seed at Jason, who got hit by several while he managed to get out of the way of the rest, he grunted and finished it off with another tackle.

Luna however wasent fairing so well, her first tackle missed by a inch, and the caterpie hit her on her side, she cringed through the pain and attacked with another tackle, this one landed and K.O'd the caterpie

"you ok?" Jason asked, he had seen her get hit by the caterpie.

"im fine,"Luna said walking towards the staircase "are you ok?"

"yeah, we should keep moving, i'd hate for anymore bad pokemon to show up"

Eldertree Forest B4F

Jason: Lv6 Hp27/29

Luna: Lv6 Hp25/32

Jason and Luna Entered the main room of the fourth floor, the trees were uprooted and strewn about the room, as if some superpowerful force had torn them up all at once.

"What the heck happened here?" Jason asked, stepping over a branch.

"Beats me," Luna said, scanning the room. just then they heard a whimper,

"Some ones here!"

"You check the right side of the room, I'll look over here!" Luna said, walking left

"Help!" a small voice cried out

"Jason its over here!"

"Help me!" the voice cried again

"Hang on we're coming!" Jason said as he made his way through the uprooted trees, it was a young togepi, that was traped in a cage of the sturdy branches that was on one of the uprooted trees.

Luna tried to break the branches off at first, with no luck, Jason joined in and together they freed the togepi and escaped the dungeon.

well there you have it! first chapter typed out and posted please provide feedback and tell me what you think about the story and characters so far, i already started typing the second chapter! thank you for reading!


End file.
